


Ode to the missing

by KittenKay666



Category: Batman - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, Other, making a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKay666/pseuds/KittenKay666
Summary: There all goneand this is the aftermath





	Ode to the missing

He headed up the tuff stone steps to the bedroom. His large hand came in contact with the cold door and slowly pushed open the door.  
The wood creaked, and green eye meets the frame of the young women tucked in the warm bed. He slowly walked to the bathroom feet touching the cold tile floor.  
He closed the door.   
Protecting the young women in the bed from the harsh light of the bathroom.  
He removed his close methodically folding them onto the toilet and stepping into the warm shower. He always loves a scalding hot shower, and she loved it too. But she still ran cold, and he ever ran hot. So she thought it was so funny.   
He turned the warm water off and stepped out of the glass cage.  
Wrapping the black towel around his, the usually soft material felt harsh. He hated these night where more scars painted his golden skin. Where everything hurt, he felt older then he was. She begged him to let her help him to dawn her skin-tight suit and to explore the rooftop under there feet.  
But she mostly through her second trimest But she mostly through her second trimester and their small family would turn from two to three soon enough.   
He looked at his face his green eyes shallow.  
He didn't remind himself of his 17-year-old self. There 17-year-old people. Coy grins and sly hands. More fun then tears. But nothing last.  
He missed him; his father was gone the one he called grandfather was gone, and his brother was missing. He closed his eyes, placing his hands on the cold marble counter. He felt like he stayed there for hours it felt like that. He was wallowing in self-pity and hate. The what if. He was dragged back by small warm hands. She was so little compared to him.  
Bringing memories of doctor app and a wedding.   
With green hair darker than his eyes. But now her hair is a dark orange.  
An ode to the missing. Like a light shining for the lost. Her belly was evident under his shirt. Making her look more pregnant than ever. Her, eyes were colored a honey amber making her look like him as he said and ode the missing. He lifted his hand, running over her smaller ones.  
"If I need sleep, you need sleep, darling." Old habits die hard. 

And so does that stupid nickname.  
"I know" he lips started to draw into a grin.  
"Well, you know this bed is big enough for both of us, and I run really, really cold."  
He smiled.  
"Ok, beloved."  
She took his larger hand into her smaller one and brought him to the bed.  
He slipped his arm around her small frame.  
Hands placed over her stomach his large hands over her bump and smiled.  
There old faimly might be missing , but they were making a new one.


End file.
